Killigrew/Beat Sheets
This is all OOC information unless it may have come up during RP or been discovered via staff, please treat it as such. Thank you. The Soul Spoiler= Just a tab-cover in case you really don't want to see my dirty secrets. |-| Aspirations= * Survive - This one may sound simple, but when you play the game the way she does, it isn't so simple at all. * Win The Game - She's in it to win it, thanks to being freed and given fangs. And she's not afraid to get her hands dirty. Or, more importantly, someone else's. * Gain a position at Court. * We All Fall Down. * Carthian Prince |-| Breaking Points= What is the worst thing your character can imagine someone else doing? * She's already seen it. Been through it. Having her flesh flayed, watching people fall as victims to cruel talons and straining jaws; being eviscerated. Is there anything worse than torture and the wet sound of tearing flesh? What is the most traumatic thing that has ever happened to your character? * Of all the cruelties of her old regnant, the worst was being made to clean up after his little 'parties' wearing a white slip and being punished horribly if she got blood on herself in the process. A game not of 'if', but 'when'. And having her bond cleansed every other month while serving Sir James Aaron. What important thing has your character forgotten? * Her innocence. Her life before. Everything has been washed out in blood and cruelty and suffering that she hides behind an innocent face and a warm smile. What is the worst thing your character can imagine doing? * Those bi-monthly water-boarding events for Sir James Aaron. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? * Playing bait for her old master's bloody games. Luring the innocent to, sometimes, their deaths. Like lambs to slaughter. Beat Sheets Spoiler Cover= Prevents accidental spoilering! |-| Universal= Univeral beats - 22 beats Daily (or Nightly) Life (Seven Beats) 1) What brings your character to Kingsmouth? How long have you been here? (One Beat) Take an extra beat if you have an existing character tie with a PC or named NPC already in Kingsmouth. Killigrew was born and raised in Kingsmouth, hatched out near as she can tell, at the beginning of 1916, claiming New Year's Day for her birthday, as time has swallowed up her memories of anything before she was bound by blood. 2) The Resources Merit represents what money you have left at the end of the day, after you've paid your rent and bought your groceries. Characters who do not have any dots in Resources are not necessarily homeless, but they are living hand-to-mouth. From where does your income come? Do you have a job? If so, what is it you do and where do you do it? If you don't have a job, how do you get what you need for day-to-day survival? (One Beat) Pritchard, her first regnant, had a sizeable trust fund set up so that she would be able to go and do things during the day without needing access to his accounts directly - just one more stranglehold of control he kept on her was monitoring what she spent and what she had access to. Squirreling away tidbits over seventy-five years left her with a secret account of some size - enough that the interest generated off the investments and the savings is rather comfortable. 3) Whether or not you have a Safe Place or Haven, you have to rest somewhere. In which part of the city do you live/sleep? (One Beat) After she was Bound, she lived with Pritchard in his haven. Sir Aaron took her in when Pritchard died during the Praxis Wars, and that's when she moved into Arondel. With her embrace March 16, 2014, she has begun working on a claim to Bister Shores and the Slaughterhouse is what she calls home. 4) Describe your housing, Safe Place or Haven. What is it like? How have you personalized it and made it yours? If you don't have one, what are you doing instead? How do you feel about that? (One Beat) It's a huge, abandoned slaughter house. rumored to be haunted or some such, she aids these ideas and generally sleeps earthmelded in a new place every night within the property. 5) The World of Darkness is a dangerous place. What precautions (if any) do you regularly take to ensure your safety? (One Beat) She doesn't take any, at current, beyond migrating her sleeping place often. She's relying on her own skills, not the doors and alarms of the mortal world. 6) First Contact (Two Beats) It's almost impossible to live in the World of Darkness without coming across something supernatural - though it's frequently easy to rationalize it away. Describe the first brush you had with the supernatural. What actually happened? What did you think happened? Did it change anything for you? Pritchard. That prick. Whether he was watching her over time, or just decided, on a glance, that he had to have her, he snatched her up. Kidnapping her, holding her captive, and forcing her to choke on his blood for three nights straight. Not exactly a romantic beginning. 7) The Dark Time (Five Beats) Every life has highs and lows. Describe your lowest point - when you were most vulnerable, when you had the most to lose, when you hit rock bottom. What happened? What did it look like on the inside, behind the mask, when you felt like you were unraveling? (One Beat) Time has stolen her memories of her mortal life. Every night as a ghoul under Pritchard's care might be seen as rock bottom. Tortured, tormented, garded by an exceptionally jealous vampire that would take his fury out on her hide and feed her to let her heal so her pretty, perfect skin would remain the way he wanted it... Every night brought new horrors. 8) You can't keep all the balls in the air when everything is falling apart around you. Something - or someone - is bound to get overlooked or neglected. Who did you let down or abandon? How do you feel about that? (One Beat) Castle. With her embrace, she let him down badly. Turned on him in a loud and public manner. Trying to drive him off so she can chase that sweetest of things: freedom. It's a double-edged sword that cuts both ways, of course. She wants that freedom, her grand rebellion... but also the comfort of his arms. The deeper the cut, the harder she fights him - even if it's her hand on the grip of the knife. 9) Ideally, we all have a support network of friends or family, who will help support us when we need it - or at least be there to pick up the pieces. Who did you expect to be there for you that wasn't? Who let you down when you needed them most? What impact did that have on you? (One Beat) Sir Aaron. In the wake of the seventy-five years she endured under Pritchard, what she needed most was the comfort of touch and he... he left her hanging. Bound, yes, but loosely, kept at arm's length. Ignored, or worse. Never touched, never cared for. She was utterly lost for three and a half years and took to hiding herself away in the library at the Arondel Estate, losing her hurts to the adventures held in the pages of the books. 10) When you're falling, you'll grab hold of whatever lifeline you can find. What did you cling to in your dark time? Did you make a friend who was wrong in all the right ways? Join a cult or a gang? Take up smoking? Suffocate your troubles with food? Describe the coping strategy you used. (One Beat) Books. Classic, swashbuckling, high adventures. She would retreat from the world and dive into the story of someone else to escape whatever torment she had visited on her - or lack thereof, in the case of Sir Aaron. 11) Someone, in a time of need - though it may be a different time of need than the one just described! - saw you were in trouble and helped you out. You owe them a debt that would be hard to repay, and if they ever called on you for assistance you'd do everything you could to help them. What happened? Who was this person? How did they help you? (One Beat) Sink or swim. To her knowledge, no one has ever done this for her. she just keeps right on dog-paddling her way through life - and now her requiem. 12) Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs (Four Beats) The theory is that the lower layers of the pyramid must be fulfilled before someone can concentrate on the next tier up. A person can't work on their self esteem if they can't put food in their mouth, but by the same measure the need for power is just as real as the need for sustenance; it's just that if a person's driving need is for power we can assume they have already satisfied the needs of physiology, safety, and belonging. What fulfils one person's need to belong, however, is not the same as what fulfils another person's need to belong. 13) What is your hierarchy of needs? Physiological needs are likely to be different for vampires than they are for ghouls or humans, but the higher up the pyramid you go the more individuality there is likely to be. (One Beat) Food is easy now that she has fangs. The most important thing is her freedom, her love of books, maybe trying to find love without the bond to force it. She's still exploring this. She also has a driving need for revenge, and to topple the status quo into smoldering ruin. 14) Specify one solid need that currently drives your character. (One Beat) Freedom. To stretch her wings and -live- for the first time in ninety-eight years of life. 15) Want is different than need. What is your deepest want? This is likely (but not guaranteed) to be the same thing as your long-term Aspiration. It may work in harmony with your needs, it may work in direct opposition, or it may be entirely unrelated. Why are you striving for this? What does it mean to you? (One Beat) She wants to -thrive-, to prove she is not only capable, but -better- at surviving, at being a vampire, than anyone else. Show them up. 16) What truly frightens your character is frequently (though again, not always) what stands in the way of them fulfilling their want or need. Everybody has fears and anxieties, even uber-powerful vampires. What do you fear? (One Beat) She is terrified of being blood bound again. |-| Ghoul= Ghoul Beat Sheet (Thirty Beats) 1) Who first ghouled you? What first attracted their attention to you? How did they do it? Tell the story. (Two Beats) Pritchard. Jonathan Pritchard. He saw in her a beautiful canvas, and she saw in him the love born of blood and tempered, often, with cruelty. It was a simple kidnapping. Caught up and carried off to an underground lair one night. It was 1935, when the States were still dealing with the Great Depression. 2) Ghouls fall into basic categories (though of course your relationship with your regnant is unique and special and different). What kind of a ghoul are you? How do you serve your regnant? (One Beat) She was a 'Love Ghoul', a 'Prize Possession' ghoul, a 'Beautiful Canvas' ghoul to be 'painted' with blade and blood and suffering into something even more than she was when he began. 3) The feelings induced by Vinculum are very much like those of falling in love, and frequently sexual in nature - but not all regnants form that sort of relationship with their ghouls, and those who do generally don't reciprocate the ghoul's affection as thoroughly as they might dream. What is the nature of your relationship? Is it what you want? Have you come to terms with any differences between the two? How? (One Beat) She was his obsession. His prized toy to be shileded formt he rest of the world. Barring the technology he would bring to please her and keep her entertained, she was smiply a canvas, a doll to play with, a thing to possess and control to the pleasure of his sick games. For seventy-five years, she suffered in silence his abuses. 4) There is someone or something else in your regnant's life more important than you. Perhaps it's another ghoul, perhaps it's a vampire, perhaps it's a passion for art or politics. Whatever it is, you live and breathe your regnant's desires, and they don't love you best. Who do they love more than you? How do you feel about that person or thing? (One Beat) Whatever that thing may have been, once, she certainly took the place of it. She was rarely allowed out in public without the shroud of obfuscate to conceal her presence unless he wanted to show her off or make some sort of point. Some social jibe. 5) How did you respond when you saw the truth? Did you lie to yourself, and if so, what lie did you tell? If you didn't deny what was happening, how did you respond? Did you lash out to try to save yourself? Did you embrace this new world with open arms? (One Beat) Survival. His anger caused pain - no matter what the cause of his irritation. If he was angry, she was tossed about or marred, then he would in a classic way, pet her and coo and feed her until she could heal in the aftermath. She needed the blood, so she tried to play along. And in playing along, she began to buy her own bullshit. That he loved her, that he needed her. That without her, her beloved Pritchard would waste away until the long sleep came and left her alone. 6) Who was your maker? This is almost invariably the Kindred who ghouled you. Going forward, you compared every other Kindred against the model this Kindred created in your head, for good or ill. Who was this person? What were they like? How did they treat you? Are you still in their service? How do you feel about them now? (One Beat) Pritchard made her. Pritchard kept her for 75 long years, layering abuse and humiliation on her in a steady diet. Before her embrace, she had problems with Sir James Aaron - he kept her so distant after being hovered and smothered over. The bond was always maintained as 'just enough', and no matter how she tried to please him, it was always just 'Killigrew'. That's when she started really hiding in the library at Arondel Estate. She had a modicum of freedom, adoration for a man she reckoned couldn't stand her, and desperately needed something to do. To fall into. Swashbuckling adventures became her sweet escape. When she was gifted to Castle, she met him with fear and uncertainty. either he would surely abuse her, or he would ignore her. Poor Castle had to deal with her instability and fear right after waking from his long sleep. 7) How much do you know about vampires and their society? How involved have you become? Have you met vampires other than your regnant? Do you know there are other ghouls like you? (One Beat) She’s met many vampires, but not until she served Sir Aaron did she really get a chance to interact with them on any kind of a personal basis. A voracious reader and an easy social study, she’s learned much of the society - far more than the harsh lessons of her first master taught her alone.Zoe also witnessed the training of several fledglings, which has been a huge hand up in her fresh requiem. 8) What was your life like before you were ghouled? Did you have a job? A family? What was important to you? (One Beat) She had a family. A mother, a father, three siblings (two boys, older, and one younger sister). They had a small farmstead on the outside of town that was struggling, but had managed to make it’s way through the Great Depression - barely. Her ancestors tie all the way back to the pirate, Mary Killigrew. A fierce woman with wicked ways. 9) Ghouls still need to eat and sleep, and frequently to hold down a job and provide for their family - something regnants very rarely take into consideration. What problems have you encountered as a result of your ties to your regnant? How have you dealt with them? (One Beat) She spent so long tending to Pritchard’s needs that he set up an expense account that she spent seventy-five years nickle-and-diming until she had her own, squirreled away, nest egg to work with. It’s not much, but in her current stage of embrace, it isn’t needed that she have a lot of money. After all, she owns four things: A backpack, a Kindle, a phone, and an old patchwork teddybear her gramma made her when she was young from a life she cannot remember. 10) How much do you still live in the human world? What are the most difficult parts about maintaining that life? (One Beat) The moment she was kidnapped, she was ripped entirely out of the mortal world, beyond what she had to learn to do and the errands she was made to deal with for her keepers. She’s savvy to computers and the like, keeping up on the latest in technology and advancements. 11) Being a ghoul doesn't necessarily mean you give up all your own ambitions and desires. What do you want from your life? How do you intend to go about getting it? (One Beat) Freedom. Free from fear, and constant pain, free from the obsessive ways of Pritchard, and then the cold seeming dismissals that Aaron gave her. The heat Castle offered was a blessing, but his temper soured her, left her uneasy. Now she’s free and living life with the dial set to 11, because -fuck- rules. 12) What is the worst thing your regnant has ever made you do? Did you balk at following his instructions? What happened, and how did you rationalize it to yourself? (One Beat) Pritchard. Always Pritchard. He liked to play with his food, and that involved knives and screams and huge bloody messes in his lair to clean. He would dress his precious in a white nightgown or shift and make her scrub the blood. And woe if she ever got blood on it. Failure meant she had to make her meal of his leftovers when his mood was at its darkest. 13) What is the worst thing your regnant has ever done to you? What happened, and how did you feel about it? (One Beat) The roses. Night after night, taking blade to skin to carve her into the perfect artful rendition of what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. Neck to toes, every inch of her is covered with roses and thorny vines, between fingers and toes, palms and the soles of her feet. Every cleft and crevice marked by his ‘affections’. 14) Have you ever disobeyed an order your regnant gave you? Why did you disobey, and what happened? (One Beat) No, god no, she lived in terror of making even a perceived slip. Shit, even whens he didn’t mess up, he would come down on her if someone else looked at her too long, or with some sort of interest in their gaze. 15) Being a ghoul inherently means giving up some control over your own life, but that's rarely an effortless transition. When was the first time you broke a rule you'd made to yourself, and how did you justify it? (One Beat) Nothing was sacred. Nothing sacrosanct. If there was a way to try and break her, Pritchard pushed her to it. abuse of all flavors heaped upon her until the weight was suffocating.. 16) There's a cultural taboo you used to ascribe to back before you were ghouled that hasn't survived your regnant's training or treatment. Now you don't think twice about violating it. What was it? Was it difficult to overcome? Are you still ashamed, do you get a thrill out of the 'perversity' of it, or has it become everyday and ordinary? How do you feel when you look back on who and how you used to be? (One Beat) Killigrew has no memory of her life before Pritchard. The contrast between her naive youth and his wicked ways so sudden and sharp she lost it to time. 17) What is your opinion of ghouls and the practice of ghouling in general? What place should they serve in vampire society? (One Beat) After her horrific experiences? She’s of the mind that ghouls should be given a choice. Should be able to pick who they serve and how they serve. Woe unto the motherfucker that abuses a ghoul with the tiny gangrel nearby. It’s not that she’d hurt them then and there, but the extent she would go to, to make sure they never hurt another ghoul. Or see another sunset. 18) What is your opinion of humans, now that you're no longer strictly one of them? Do you envy them their innocence, perhaps, or pity them for never knowing a love as deep as yours? (One Beat) She’s really rather detached from people on the whole, more aware of ghouls and their plight, but she tries to remain vigilant and in touch with her humanity. 19) Your relationship with your regnant does not necessarily reflect your relationship with other vampires. What is your opinion of vampires in general? How do you prefer to interact with them? (One Beat) Selfish. Callously cruel with no -need- to be that way. 20) "Your feelings for your regnant are all artificial. They're the result of the bloodbond, nothing more." Respond to this statement. (One Beat) Of course they’re fake. No one would love someone that did what they did to Zoe. No one. 21) You are addicted to Vitae. How far or how low do you think you would go to get your next hit? How do you feel about being an addict? (Two Beats) Not any more! Thank you, Embrace. On the other hand, Zoe’s done some depraved shit, jumping through hoops for Pritchard that involved cruelty to humans, just for a taste of vitae. 22) What arrangement do you and your regnant have about Vitae? Are you fed on a schedule? Are you made to beg, or forbidden to ask? (One Beat) Allof the above. Sometimes she was fed regularly, other times at a whim. Sometimes made to beg and do horrible things to win her dose. And sometimes he would lash out at her for even asking. 23) Do you ever feed from a vampire other than your regnant? Are there rules about that? What would happen if you did? (One Beat) With Pritchard she was NEVER allowed to sup from another. With Aaron she never even asked if it was possible. Castle, though, he showed her that it’s okay to ask. 24) What powers of the blood do you consciously know, and how freely do you spend the Vitae you're given? How confident are you that your regnant would feed you extra if you really needed it (say, to heal serious physical injury)? (One Beat) She’s well versed in the things the blood can do for her, though most familiar with the healing aspects of it. She learned her blood-gifts form Pritchard. How to blend in and be unobtrusive, and how to frighten people away so they would not approach her. 25) If something were to happen to your regnant, what would become of you? Have you ever thought about it? Do you have standing orders from your regnant? (One Beat) When Pritchard was killed by Hunters, she was passed to Aaron. When Castle awoke, she was gifted to him as his greatest treasure. As kindred, she has no one, really, to turn to. 26) For many ghouls, it's their destiny to be Embraced. Do you want to become a vampire? What do you imagine it might be like? (One Beat) She never wanted to become a vampire. in fact, when she was turned, she was furious. So furious she turned on the one that made her. Freeing herself the humiliation of being an unreleased childe. 27) Where do you see yourself thirty years from now? (One Beat) Ruling Kingsmouth. 28) A vampire who is not your regnant gives you an order. You know your regnant would not like what they're asking you to do, but you're in immediate danger if you don't obey. What do you do? Why? (One Beat) Suffer the immediate danger. For Pritchard, at least. Aaron she might have done what was asked. Castle… that’s a tricksy one, isn’t it? |-| Vampire= |-| Gangrel= |-| Carthian= |-| Ordo Dracul=